


Maybe they're seeing something we don't

by MadameBaggio



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Oblivious, Stark Family, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: Sansa and Theon have been good friends for a long time.But that's it! They're just friends, no matter what everybody else thinks.However, when Sansa finds out her family and friends have an ongoing bet on their supposed relationship, she decides it's time to give them a taste of their own medicine.And no, Theon gets no say in this.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 38
Kudos: 97





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just think they're cute together.  
> Zero regrets ;)

“How long have you two dated?”

Sansa and Theon looked at each other, before Sansa turned back to Talisa. “We are not a couple.”

“Oh.” The woman -Robb’s new girlfriend -seemed embarrassed by that. “I’m sorry for assuming. It’s just…”

“They’re sickeningly domestic around each other?” Robb offered dryly.

“Too much like an old couple?” Arya piped up from her place.

“Clearly in love with each other?” Bran threw in.

“Well…” Talisa thought about it for a moment. “Yes to all of that.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Sansa protested. “We’re just friends.”

“No. I’m friends with Theon and you don’t see me getting all the attention you get.” Robb indicated.

“Oh babe, are you jealous?” Theon mocked Robb. “You know you’re my number one.”

“Fuck you.” Robb said without heat. “You know what I mean.”

“Actually, I don’t.” Theon insisted.

“Sansa sits down, she doesn’t even have to ask, you know what she wants to drink.” Arya was the one to indicate. “Not only that, you know her options by order of preference.”

“I am just being nice to…”

“And she isn’t any better.” Bran cut Theon’s defense. “Because she keeps tabs on you through the day to make sure you’re eating properly.”

“Because if I don’t he’ll just eat junk food!” Sansa protested.

“Right…” Talisa drawled. “Why aren’t you dating again?”


	2. 2

“THEON!”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Sansa!” The young man put his hand on his chest. “What the hell?”

“Did you know our ‘friends’ have a bet on when will we start dating?” She demanded, her voice shrill.

Theon was not expecting that. “What?”

“A bet! They think they’re ‘oh so funny’.” She grumbled.

“How did you find that out?” Now he was morbidly curious.

Besides Sansa looked extra hot when she was angry.

“Rickon told me.” She explained. “Apparently he thought we’d start dating by your birthday and he’s always been a sore loser.” She shrugged.

“So he tattled to you?” Theon guffawed. “What a cry baby!”

Sansa glared at him. “Hey!” Rickon might be a baby, but he was Sansa’s baby and nobody could talk about him like that.

“Who’s in it?” Theon prompted, now slightly amused by it.

“That’s your concern?” Sansa was incredulous. Theon shrugged.

“Everybody.” She grumbled. “My siblings, your sister, Gendry, Marge, Talisa, Tyrion…”

“Seriously?”

“Jaime…”

Theon couldn’t handle it anymore, he laughed and laughed, even though there was an edge of desperation to it.

Even Jamie Fucking Lannister was betting on his pathetic love life.

“This isn’t funny.” Sansa complained.

“Maybe not for you, love.”

She pouted. “What do we do?”

He arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“We need to teach them a lesson!” She insisted.

“You Starks and your resentment.” He rolled his eyes. ‘“The North remembers’ is just your way of saying you can hold a fucking grudge.” He grumbled.

Sansa was clearly avoiding his eyes now. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Theon gave her an amused look. “How long did you plan and waited before taking revenge on Robb for destroying your Barbie’s jeep?”

“A perfectly reasonable amount of time.” She deflected. “Listen they’ve been messing with us because of this bet.”

“Messing with us?” He chuckled, thinking she was being quite dramatic.

“Yes! Remember when Rickon locked us inside my room?”

“Oh.”

“Remember when Arya invited us for dinner, but didn’t show up, and we ended having dinner together in a ridiculously romantic place?”

Of course he remembered that, one of his exes was there and made a scene. “Yes.”

“It was a trap. She was trying to set a ‘mood’ for us.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yara threw us in the pool, Gendry put that mistletoe on the entrance door in November!” She was quite pissed off now. “All in favor of this stupid bet.”

As Sansa listed the crimes of his friends, Theon couldn’t help his amusement. They were clearly incompetent, but they deserved an A+ for effort and dedication.

“So what do you want to do?” He asked, more out of curiosity. Theon wasn’t a particularly vindictive person.

“I’ve convinced Rickon to keep quiet about telling me.” She told him proudly. “So we can use that information to mess with our dear friends.”

Theon did not like the sound of that. “How?”

“Rickon told me they’ll accept two types of evidence to declare a winner: if we actually tell them we’re dating…”

“Which sounds pretty obvious to me…”

“Or if we’re caught on some type of atypical pda.”

Theon arched an eyebrow. “That sounds way too intelligent to have come from any of them.” 

She waved her hand dismissively. “I’m paraphrasing. Basically it’s if they see us kissing, or holding hands, or slapping each other’s ass, I guess.”

“And?”

“And we should use the limits they set to make them crazy with the doubt!”

Theon pinched the bridge of his nose. “Must we?”

“Yes, we must!” She insisted dramatically. “We can do couple-y things, like go out and you can send me flowers or something…”

“Of course…”

“But if they ask, we keep denying that we’re dating.”

“And we do that until when?”

“Until they’ve learned their lesson.”

“Sansa…” He whined. He was not interested in this plan. Who cared if their friends needed to get a life?

“Please, Theon!” She begged. “I hate when my family does things like that. I always feel like they have these secret jokes that I won’t ever be part of and that most of them are about me.”

That was a low blow, especially because Theon knew she wasn’t being dramatic or trying to manipulate him; she truly felt that way. It was one of the few things that made him want to slap his best friend -Robb-: how much Sansa felt left out, and how her family always downplayed it, making her feel insecure and needy.

He already knew what his answer would be.

“Fuck it. Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your feelings!


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kind comments and the kudos!

Theon was divided between curiosity and dread to see what Sansa would do; that woman could hold a grudge. The thing with her Barbie’s jeep? She planned her revenge for one whole year! She let Robb think he’d got away with it, then proceeded to ruin his reputation at the school with a series of well placed rumors.

It was genius.

Scary as fuck, but genius.

Anyway… Sansa wanted to make their friends suffer for making bets about her private life? Theon could help, no problem. Besides, his relationship with Sansa was none of their business.

So, as they sat on the karaoke box, he wondered what would she do. He was letting her have her fun and choose how this would go; he was happy to help.

Marge had decided she was in the mood for karaoke, so they’d found this place and crammed their friends in a private room, because Margaery Tyrell did not share space (or microphones) with peasants.

Sansa had sat beside him and they’d talked, but so far, nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Until it was Sansa’s turn.

“Sansa, come on!” Marge waved the microphone at her.

Sansa got up and went to change places with Marge.

“What are you singing?” Talisa asked.

“A special song for Theon.” Sansa answered, giving him a wink.

Theon snorted, while their friends’ expressions ranged from shock, to hope, to horror -probably something related to deadlines for the bet.

He didn’t know what she was about to sing, but he sure as fuck was not waiting for what he got. He recognized the song as soon as it started, because he loved it and listened to it frequently.

“Something to talk about”, which was the ultimate friends-to-lovers song.

It was devious.

And Sansa was having the time of her life, singing and dancing like the dork she secretly was.

It was fucking adorable.

When she was done, Sansa took a bow and went back to her place beside him.

“Thanks, babe. I loved it.” Theon teased, kissing her on the cheek.

“Why did you choose this song for dear Theon?” Marge asked, trying to look casually interested and failing miserably.

Sansa took a long drink for her glass before answering, “Because of Jennifer Love Hewitt.”

Everybody waited for more information, but nothing came.

“What?” Arya finally asked.

“He has a crush on her.” Sansa said as if it was obvious.

“Anyone with sense has a crush on her.” Theon pointed out.

Gendry looked confused. “But…”

“She sings that song on that TV show, ‘The Client List’.” Sansa told them. “Theon loves it.”

“I do not!” He protested. He did. It was his guilty pleasure.

“So… You sang it because he likes the song?” Robb asked, waiting for a confirmation.

“Yes. Why else would I sing it?” She asked, her brow furrowed.

“No reason.” Robb denied immediately.

Theon snorted again.

***

“I’ll drive you home, San.” Theon told, once they were all outside, saying their goodbyes.

“Thanks.” She linked their arms and waved a last time to their friends.

“Did you have fun?” He teased, once they were out of earshot.

“Yes.” She admitted. “And it’s only the beginning.”

“You’re a psychopath.” He snickered.

She elbowed him, then snuggled close, since it was a cool night. “Are you hungry?”

“A bit.” He told her.

“When we get home, I have food. You should come up and eat with me.”

“I can eat at my place.” He pointed out.

“No. If you go to your place, you’ll ask for pizza. I have decent food.” She insisted.

“You’re trying to feed me again?” He asked amused.

“Yes, and you’ll let me.” She told him firmly.

Theon chuckled. “Whatever you say, Lady Sansa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find me (and this and other works) on tumblr as madamebaggio
> 
> Let me know your feelings!


	4. 4

“Hey, Theon?”

Theon just hummed to indicate he was paying attention, but he probably wasn’t, since he was really focused on his task.

“Do you think…” Then she stopped talking.

That got his attention.

Theon raised his head to look at Sansa; she was biting her lip and looking at her hands. “What happened, Lady Sansa?”

“Nothing.”

He sighed. “Tell me or I won’t finish your pedi.”

She glared at him, but it was cute, not threatening. “This…” She made a gesture to the room around them. “Do you think I’m keeping you from doing things you actually like?”

Theon was about to laugh, but he realized she was honestly concerned.

He could see how she might think he wasn’t happy: it was a Wednesday night and he was at her place drinking rosé and painting her toenails.

He’d known Sansa since she was a baby, and that meant they’d seen each other through many phases of their lives and not everything had been pretty.

At 19 Theon had been the textbook definition of an entitled prick; parties, girls, fights, the whole she-bang. He wasn’t the most pleasant person to be around and he got into many troubles.

That Theon would’ve never done this; this domestic night in. But Theon was now happy in a way he’d never been back then. He wasn’t proud that it took something terrible happening for him to realize he needed to change his life, but he was happy now.

“Sansa.” He pinched her calf. “I like being here. I like being with you.”

“I’m just worried you think you still have to stay here and hold my hand.” She admitted. “Don’t take me wrong!” She hurried to say. “I like that you’re here and that we can have wine and watch Netflix together, but… I don’t want you thinking you have to do this.”

“Ok, that’s it.” He declared, putting the nail polish on the table, then grabbing Sansa by the arms.

“THEON!” She screamed, but it was too late; he’d already managed to drag her to his lap.

“I don’t think I have to be here. I want to be here.” He told her, his mouth pressed to the top of her head as he hugged her tight. “Remember? We promised: we don’t owe each other anything…”

“Other than honesty.” She completed with a sigh. “Fine.”

“Great.” He nodded. “Also…” I have a great idea for our friends.”

She moved so she could look at him. “Yes?”

“Oh yeah. And the best part? Robb’s gonna freak the fuck out.”

***

They all tried to meet up as often as possible. They did go to different places, but most of the time they went to the same old pub, ‘Winter Town’.

This was such a day.

The Stark siblings were there already with Talisa. Gendry arrived right after and Arya was now hanging from his neck. After Marge got there and there was no sign of Theon she kept checking her phones, but there were no messages.

She was about to look one more time, when he finally arrived.

Sansa had to hold in a grin.

After everything they’d been through together, Theon changed a lot -as she had. He’d become more responsible, less of an asshole and a player…

But now? He was dressing like he used to before. Not exactly like before, but that hair slicked back was typical early 20s Theon.

“Hey.” He greeted everyone.

“Why the fuck are you dressed like that?” Arya asked.

“Like what?” He asked completely unconcerned, before turning to Sansa and kissing her cheek. “Hey, babe.”

“Hi, Theon.” She grinned at him. “Oh, I haven’t seen this one in a while.”

The first buttons of his shirt were open and she could see his old pendant, the one with his family banner.

“Oh yeah.” He watched as she picked it up to look closely as it. “I found it another day.”

He could feel all their friends staring at them.

“So…” He turned to the others. “Beer?”

***

Theon kept himself glued to Sansa’s side the whole time. They had many whispered conversations -most about the series they were watching -and Theon’s arm was around Sansa the whole time.

Close to then end of the night, Theon made the move he knew would change this whole thing.

“Sans…” He turned to her, like that would stop the others from listening in, when he knew it’d have the opposite effect. “Wanna have dinner tomorrow?”

As they always had dinners on Saturdays, she knew this had to be what he was talking about on Wednesday. “Sure. Where?”

“There’s this little place, you gonna love it. It has a different atmosphere, you know…”

Just then Robb choked on his beer, making some come out of his nose.

“Robb!” Talisa was fretting over him. “What happened? Are you okay?”

“You’re taking my sister to Rose Garden?” Robb demanded.

Oh… Sansa remembered that name. She knew it was the place Theon used to take girls he wanted to sleep with back in the day.

“So?” Theon asked as if he couldn’t see the problem.

“You just gave her the same bullshit line you gave a thousand girls before!” Robb insisted, getting quite red.

“A thousand is an exaggeration.” Theon pointed out. “And it’s not the same. Sans is special, and she knows it. Don’t you?” He asked her directly.

“Sure I do, babe.” She assured him. “And we can go.”

“That’s a date.” Gendry accused.

Theon and Sansa rolled their eyes in perfect synchrony. “Not it’s not.” Sansa told them dryly. “We have dinner every Saturday.”

“In romantic restaurants?” Marge asked flatly.

No. They had dinner at Sansa’s so she could make Theon eat properly. “In many different places.”

Nobody was convinced.

***

  
“Sansa, wear something pretty for tomorrow.” Theon told her as they were saying goodbye.

“We’re really going to the Rose Garden?”

“You think those idiots won’t be there to see what happens?” Theon asked amused.

“Good point. See you at 8?”

“I’ll make a reservation.”


	5. 5

Sansa fixed her dress before entering the restaurant. The Rose Garden was a famous place, since it had great food and beautiful decoration. It had a romantic, intimate vibe.

She gave her name to the hostess and was taken to a table. Theon was already there and stood up when she approached.

“You look gorgeous.” He told her.

“I went all out, since this could be a date.” She winked at him.

Theon chuckled, before sitting again, and she looked around. “So this was the place you used to bring girls you wanted to impress?”

“Yes.” He seemed embarrassed by his own confession. “Normally I’d have a reservation upstairs, because they have boots there are more… Cozy. But, if we went up your family wouldn’t be able to see us from that window.” He indicated said window.

“Do you really think they’re coming?” Sansa asked.

“Depends on how much money we’re talking about.” He shrugged. “But the waiter and the hostess are helping me keep an eye out.”

Sansa laughed at that, making Theon smile.

The sommelier came by holding a bottle of wine. “Good evening, Mr. Greyjoy. We haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Hello, Peter.” Theon grinned at him. “I know. This is my friend Sansa Stark.”

“Miss Stark.”

“Hello.”

“I brought your favorite.” Peter showed Theon the bottle.

“Thank you.”

He served both of them a glass.

“I’ll leave the bottle.”

“I…” Theon paused. “Maybe not…”

“Theon.” Sansa put her hand over his. “We’re having dinner, and we can take a taxi home. You can have the bottle.”

Peter looked from one to the other, clearly confused by the situation.

Theon sighed. “Of course. You can leave the bottle.”

Sansa waited until the man had moved away. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. I just…” Theon cleared his throat. “You know I don’t drink as much as before.”

“I don’t either.” She told him gently. Nowadays both of them stuck to one drink, even when they were in her house having wine or going to pubs with their friends. “But it’s tonight, and, as long as we don’t go out looking for molly…”

“Don’t say that.” Theon asked holding her hand tightly. “Don’t even joke about that.”

Sansa sighed. “Theon… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. But I don’t blame you for what happened. We already had this conversation.”

“We did.” He agreed. “But don’t joke about it. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to make light of those days.”

“Fine.” She conceded. “Let’s go back to you impressing me with your knowledge of this place.”

***

They had finished the main course and were deciding on the dessert, when the waiter came by and let them know that there were three people outside that might be their friends.

“I bet it’s Arya and Robb, at least.” Sansa said.

“Wanna put money on that?” Theon teased.

Sansa giggled.

“We’ll have my usual for dessert.” Theon grinned at the waiter.

“What’s the usual?” Sansa asked.

“It’s some kind of cake with chocolate and strawberry that girls love.”

“Right…” Sansa snorted. “You do know I prefer lemon, right?”

“Yes. But this looks sexier and we get to share.”

Sansa laughed again.

When the waiter brought the dessert, he let them know their friends were still there.

“Okay, showtime.” Theon slid his chair closer to Sansa’s and put his arm over it’s back. “Feeling cozy?”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “You’re worse than me.” She let him know. “Are you going to feed me?”

Theon laughed, but picked a spoon up. “Here comes the airplane.”

Sansa started giggling, so he had to wait, but he did feed her a spoonful.

They shared the cake making silly comments to each other, milking it for all it was worth. At some point Sansa forgot that her family might be out there and she was just enjoying the company.

“This was amazing.” She commented after the last piece of cake had been eaten.

“I know.”

She looked at Theon and giggled. “You’re such a messy eater.”

“What?”

“Here.” She used her thumb to clean the corner of his mouth.

And the most bizarre thing happened: Theon felt himself blushing. Blushing! Like a teen.

“Thanks.” He cleared his throat.

Sansa chucked him gently under the chin. “Are you ready to go home?”

“Yes.” He cleared his throat again. “Do you… Any plans?”

“Do you want to watch something? We haven’t finished this season of ‘The Crown’ yet.”

“No, I might sleep in the middle. Let’s watch something lighter.”

“Like?”

“How about ‘Pride and Prejudice’? I like it well enough and you can keep watching once I fall asleep.”

“Deal.”

They paid their check and got up to leave together. Theon only realized his arm was around Sansa’s waist when they were waiting for a taxi.

But she didn’t say anything, so he kept quiet as well.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this was supposed to be just a cute fluff… I don’t know where this came from…

“How about this?” Theon asked, showing Sansa a vase.

She came closer and gave it a hard look, then picked it up and checked the price. “Not really.”

“Why?” Theon asked confused as he saw her putting it back down.

“That’s not a real antique, so it’s definitely overpriced.”

“How do you know?” Theon asked.

“My mum taught me what to look for.” She gave him a smile. “It was pretty, but not worth it.”

“I’m horrible at this.” He sighed.

“You aren’t.” She gently shoulder-checked him. “You know exactly what I like; we just need to work on your knowledge about antiques.”

Theon snorted. “At this point… Why the hell not? I already drink rosé and paint your nails.”

That changed Sansa’s mood immediately; her shoulders dropped and her smile became a frown. “Theon…”

“Bad joke, love.” He assured her, cupping her face. “I don’t mind any of that. I like spending time with you.”

“But maybe we could do something else.” She insisted.

Theon pulled her to him and hugged her. “No. I like this.” He told her, making comforting circles on her back. “I don’t need to tell you how I was before. I like me now.”

“Myself.” She grumbled against his shoulder.

“Yes, I like you too.” He teased.

Sansa chuckled, hugging him tighter for a minute, hiding her face on the curve of his neck.

“You two look so pretty together.” They quickly broke apart to find an old lady smiling at them. “Such an adorable couple.”

“We’re…”

“Friends.” Sansa finished.

“Well, it’s fine. You should be.” The woman told them. “My husband is my best friend too.”

Sansa and Theon traded looks.

***

Theon had a problem.

Technically, he had a bunch of those, but most of them he was working through therapy. And he supposed he could talk to his therapist about this problem in particular, but…

His therapist was still the one he went to after Sansa almost died; he was the same man that helped Theon get over everything that happened while he was hanging out with Ramsay. The man helped him understand many things and recover from most of it.

However, Theon didn’t want to talk about what he was feeling right now to the man. It felt strange talking about feelings to a man that was used to him talking about addiction and guilt.

And yes, he even knew what his therapist would say if Theon said that to him, but it wasn’t the point.

His therapist knew only a part of Sansa: the one that was mixed with many mistakes he’d made, the one he still felt like he owed so much to. His therapist didn’t know Sansa as the beautiful, kind person she was; he only knew he through Theon’s eyes; and Theon hadn’t trusted himself in a long time.

He didn’t know who to talk to, because they were all involved in this stupid bet, and…

Wait. There was one person Sansa hadn’t mentioned.

“Yo, Snow.”

Jon gave him a measuring look, like he was wondering what Theon was up to. “Hi, Theon.”

“Listen…” Theon scratched the back of his neck. “Are you off now? Can we have a beer?”

Jon seemed surprised by the offer, but he nodded. “Sure.”

They were sitting by the bar, when Theon finally decided to talk. “Before I say anything, I need you to promise something.”

“What?” Jon asked carefully.

“You can’t tell the others Sansa and I know about the bet.”

“Shit. You know?”

“Yeah.”

“Is that why you guys are going out on dates?”

“Yup.”

Jon snickered. “You know I’m not in it, right?”

“I do. That’s why I’m talking to you.”

“I’m not helping you two with anything. I’m neutral.”

“No, you aren’t. You’re conniving; you knew what they’re up to and you covered for them.” Theon made a dismissive gesture when Jon tried to open his mouth. “That doesn’t matter now. I’m only talking to you right now because you don’t have a part in it, you don’t have any interest in whether Sansa and I start dating or not.”

Jon was caught by surprise. “Are you two dating?”

“No.” Theon sighed. “But…”

“You’re in love with her.” Jon finished flatly.

“Am I?” Theon pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I’m confused.” Jon admitted.

“I never thought I liked Sansa as anything other than a friend.” Theon explained, eyes on the pint in front of him. “She’s just Sansa to me. I love every minute I spend with her, and there are days I do wish there were more hours that I could spend beside her. Seeing her makes me happy, but…”

“How’s that not love?” Jon asked, thoroughly confused.

“I love Sansa.” Theon affirmed. “I just don’t know if I’m love with her.”

Jon hummed his understanding.

“We spent so much time together after the whole Ramsay fiasco… I just don’t want to confuse stuff.”

“Ok, fine.” Jon conceded. “But I’ll give you something to think about.”

“Ok.”

“Do you want to kiss her?”

“What?”

“Do you want to kiss Sansa? Because if you do… Well, then it’s not just friendship. At least, not as far as I know.”


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while since I posted a new chapter here, but I’ve missed their relationship.
> 
> As I said before, I started writing this and it got really dark and heavy. It was too angsty for what I was trying to achieve for this work, so I redone some pieces in hopes of lighting it a bit.
> 
> It didn’t work much, because the subject is grim, but I did my best.
> 
> ALERT: In this chapter there are mentions of past abuse, drug use and a drowning. Just letting you all know.

Now Theon had a problem.

Fine, maybe it wasn’t a problem. He’d had this conversation with himself recently.

Figuring out if he was in love with his best friend did not constitute a problem.

He was truly worried that he was mixing up feelings.

It didn’t matter how much Sansa said it wasn’t his fault, or that she didn’t blame him: he’d always blame himself for what had happened between her and Ramsay.

When Theon was in his early twenties, he got involved with Ramsay Bolton. He started hanging around with him, because Ramsay was absolutely wild and he encouraged Theon to be the same.

Robb had been his best friend since forever, but -at the time- Theon felt that Robb was getting boring. He was way too proper.

Ramsay was the opposite of Robb. He threw insane parties, crashed amazing parties, had fistfights, the best weed, sold molly…

Theon fell hard down that rabbit hole, and he didn’t think he actually needed to come out. Maybe he was ruining his life, but it was his to ruin anyway.

Then he got indebted to Ramsay. The drugs, bets… All those things started piling up.

Ramsay said he’d forgive part of the debt if Theon introduced Sansa to him. He’d seen her around and thought she was pretty.

Theon did it, because he thought Sansa would never go for Ramsay. She was a nice girl, and she could do much better.

However, he wasn’t aware that she was going through a rough time herself. Joffrey, her former boyfriend, had been an abusive fuck and had just left her. She was still reeling from it and Ramsay was just there.

Theon was shocked when she started dating Ramsay and hanging around, but he soon forgot all about it. Sansa seemed happy partying with them and Theon hadn’t known she was also taking molly from Ramsay.

At the time, he also hadn’t known that Ramsay was also hurting her.

The day Sansa almost died, was the day it all changed. 

They were at this party at this house. It had a pool and they were drinking and listening to way too loud music.

Sansa had drunk a lot already and taken molly. Someone -one of Ramsay’s mates -pushed her into the pool, but -probably because of what she was in -she had a panic attack when she hit the water.

Everybody watched laughing, and it took Theon way too long to realise she was drowning. He was the one who jumped into the water and pulled her out. He was panicking and drunk himself, so he thought she wasn’t breathing.

When he asked someone to call an ambulance, the party broke and mostly everyone -Ramsay included -fled the scene. Theon was left basically alone and drunk with an unconscious Sansa.

One of the few people who’d stayed behind called an ambulance for Theon, while he tried to remember the lessons about CPR he’d taken many years before.

Sansa was taken to the hospital and faced many complications from the incident, and -after everything - Theon had wanted to stay away from her, because it was all his fault.

But then Robb came looking for him, because Sansa wouldn’t stop asking about him.

He went running back to her, to hold her hand and beg forgiveness, despite her insisting that it wasn’t necessary.

Sansa never blamed him for anything. Theon blamed himself for all of it.

They started going to therapy, promised to be honest with each other, cut on drinking and the insane behavior.

They stuck together for 5 years, holding each other’s hand, just being there sometimes.

He owed so much to Sansa and he didn’t think she knew it. She was like a beacon of pure light to his darkest moments.

Theon was so scared of ruining it. What if he thought he was in love with her and turned out to be wrong? What if she didn’t love him back?

_“Do you want to kiss Sansa? Because if you do… Well, then it’s not just friendship.”_ Jon’s voice echoed on his head -not for the first time -making Theon’s thoughts even more confused.

Did he want to kiss Sansa?

***

“Theon, I have an idea.”

Theon groaned and covered his eyes. “Another one?”

“Yes.” Sansa confirmed sitting beside him. “According to Rickon…”

“The snitch.”

“They’ve raised their bets.” She finished, ignoring the jab.

“What? Why?”

“Because they think we’re about to admit we’re dating. For them, it’s a matter of time.” She snorted.

“So? What’s the plan exactly?”

“There aren’t many of them left at this point.” Sansa told him, a maniacal glee to her words. “The bet had a time limit, and the last day is a month from now.”

“And?”

“And once that day’s come and gone, we’ll tell them we knew all about it and collect the money.” She said triumphantly.

Theon arched an eyebrow. “What makes you think they’ll give us the money?”

“Because if they don’t I’ll tell dad about it.” She told him simply.

Theon guffawed at that, tears coming out of his eyes.

“Stop laughing.” Sansa pushed his shoulder.

“Oh babe…” He tried to get his breathing under control. “You’re such a spoiled brat.”

She pouted. “So you don’t want the money?”

“Of course I do.” He cleared his throat, then chuckled. “What do I have to do?”

“Ask Marge’s help to buy me flowers.”

“Why would I do that? You like winter roses mixed with baby’s breath and peonies.” He said as if it was obvious.

Theon didn’t know, but Sansa’s heart skipped a beat at that.

Oh Seven...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is more about Sansa's feelings.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
